HTTYD:Truth or Dare
by ArmyHumphrey
Summary: On a bored day on Berk Hiccup decided to make a game up and play with the rest of the gang. Will the rest of the gang like it and what kind of secret will be reveal find out in HTTYD:Truth or Dare(Hiccup x Ruffnut)(Astrid x Tuffnut)(Fishleg x Heather) yes Heather stay on Berk Rates T for language,violence and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy ArmyHumphrey here i doing a Truth or Dare game with the HTTYD teen and i want you guy to send your truth and dare request with the character in the comment and hopefully i have the first chapter up in a week or two so if you send a request thank you for the help so until next time ArmyHumphrey out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy ArmyHumphrey here i back with chapter one of HTTYD:Truth ot Dare and a special thank to Roxy Emeralds an****d TheNightmareBringer for they're truth or dare. So here chapter one enjoy.**

**On Berk**

A auburn hair boy is walking around his village bored out of his mind then a black dragon ran up to him.

Hiccup-Hey Toothless what you want

Toothless point his head toward a saddle on his back.

Hiccup-Sorry Toothless i don't feel like flying today but do you want to go to the Academy

Toothless jump up and down excited and ran in between Hiccup leg and putting him on the saddle.

Hiccup-I take that at a yes

After Hiccup strap his leg in to Toothless's saddle they took off to the Academy to meet the other teen. At Hiccup landed in the Academy his find the other teen bored at well.

Hiccup-Hey guy what you guy doing

Snotlout-what you think i bored out of my mind Hiccup

Ruffnut-yeah Hiccup not even punching Tuffnut isn't fun see(punching Tuffnut)

Tuffnut-Ruffnut right even our dragons are bored to blow stuff up

Astrid-I hate to say but Tuffnut right our dragons are bored and we can't ride they

Hiccup-ok well let play a game

Snotlout-like what tag, hide and seek come on Hiccup we're not baby

Hiccup-no actually it a game I made up called Truth or Dare

Snotlout-how you play

Hiccup-it simple if a person choose a truth you can ask anything and the person have to answer and if a person pick dare you can make a person do what you say

Snotlout-that actually sound fun I'm in

Ruffnut-me too

Tuffnut-count me in

Astrid-beat doing nothing

Hiccup-one more question where Fishleg and Heather

Astrid-they at the Meade Hall updating the Book of Dragon they say they be back in a little bit

Hiccup-ok so who go first

Snotlout-i go first Hiccup truth or dare

Hiccup-dare

Snotlout-ok Hiccup how must page do you have on your notebook

Hiccup-150 page why

Snotlout-i dare you to burn all your notebook

Hiccup-what it take me 6 month to write all of it

Snotlout-it a dare you have to do it

Hiccup-fine but you helping me rewrite it all

Snotlout-no way but i will help you with is Hookfang fire

Hookfang fire at Snotlout butt putting it on fire and Snotlout ran to the closed tub of water and jump in it

Snotlout-not at me at the book you dump lizard

Hiccup pull out his book and throw his book at Hookfang and his set it on fire

Hiccup-6 month of work gone in 6 second

Ruffnut-Hiccup if it help i can help you rewrite your notebook

Hiccup-thank Ruffnut so who next

Before anyone can say a word Fishleg and Heather arrived at the Academy front gate

Fishleg-hey guy what happening and why is that book on fire

Snotlout-Hiccup created a game called Truth or Dare

Fishleg-cool how you play

Hiccup-it easy you ask a person a truth or dare and the person have to do it do you want to join

Fishleg-yes

Hiccup-Heather do you want to join

Heather-sure why not

Hiccup-ok who turn is it

Tuffnut-me Heather truth or dare

Heather-dare

Tuffnut-i dare you to kiss Snotlout

Heather-like on the cheek

Tuffnut-no the lip

Heather-ok

Heather walk over to Snotlout and gave Snotlout a quick kiss but Snotlout grab Heather head and make out for 5 sec and after being release Heather put her hand over her mouth and ran outside to vomit, After 30 sec Heather return with a little bit of vomit on her shirt and face and look at Tuffnut with hate in her eyes

Astrid-Heather are you aright

Heather-no kissing Snotlout make your Yuk-nolk taste like pie

Snotlout-come on kissing me isn't that bad is it

Heather-i vomited for half a minute and i sure you stuck your tongue down my throat like i sure I'm going to kill Tuffnut

Hiccup-good luck Tuffnut you going to need it

Tuffnut-thank and bye

Tuffnut ran away out the Academy with Heather chasing him and 10 minutes later Heather return with a beaten Tuffnut

Ruffnut-Tuffnut are you ok

Tuffnut-no i not ok i telling you this chick is crazy

Hiccup-ok guy it almost dinner time so let go to the Meade Hall

Everyone get on they own dragons (I'm almost forget Heather's dragon is a male purple Nadder name Spike for using his tail spike a lot during training) and went to the Meade Hall for dinner.

**And done so what do you guy think leave a comments and if you want to add your own truth or dare request leave that in the comment abd i well see what i can do and PM me if you have any idea for the story ArmyHumphrey out peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey** **reader I'm back and sorry for taking so long to upload my parents grounded me for failing my math I come up three new story and I want to know what you think of them so here they are:First story summary (it will have a time gasp so you don't get confused with the timeline)Hiccup ran away before the fight with Monstrous Nightmare and find himself and a certain short blonde swordfighter burglary in one of the most deadliest battle that happen in a land that don't exist(America),Second story summary Before the movie everyone know Hiccup is not a normal kid but after a strange encounter with a men who can move stuff with his mind with soldier in white armor with the same face(if you haven't figured out it Star War)Hiccup find out his destiny is to train with the men and become one of the best Jedi master,third story summary Before the movie Hiccup(who is 7 year old) was exploding the wood when his meet a middle age men who train people in a fighting style called kung fu and discover his is the Chosen One to become the greatest warrior(inspired by a picture from Elleybug on deviantart) so there are the story if you like me to publish them leave a comment and here chapter two of HTTYD:Truth or Dare  
**

After the dare Hiccup and the rest of Berk's Dragon Rider flew to the Meade Hall to get something to eat(in Heather's case to get the taste of Snotlont's lip and vomit out of her mouth)after getting food and finding a table to eat Snotlont asked

Snotlont-so Hiccup are we still playing Truth or Dare

Heather-I hope not I can still taste the vomit and Snotlont's lip, it taste like Astrid's Yak-nog mix with regulation fish

Astrid-come on my Yek-nog isn't that bad right Hiccup you try it and like it

Hiccup-I wish I can answer that question but(start stuffing his mouth with food)(muffing)I can't talk with food in my mouth

Snotlont-come on Heather you know you like it you probably want more(puffing his lip)

Heather-please don't(turning a little bit of green and holding her mouth trying her best not to vomit)

Tuffnut-so are we still playing

Hiccup-yes so who next

Heather-it my turn Astrid truth or dare

Astrid-dare

Heather-since you haven't taste your Yak-Nog I dare you to drink a whole cup of it

Astrid-that not hard I be right back

Astrid left the Meade Hall to get the ingredient for her infamous food poisoning Yak-Nog(seriously what do she put in that)After awhile Astrid come back with a cup of Yak-Nog and sat down with the other teen

Astrid-Ok I'm back with my Yak-Nog and here we go

At soon at the Yak-Nog touch her lip, her eyes widened and she immediately spit it out

Astrid-why don't anyone tell my My Yak-Nog is that bad

Hiccup-two reasons one I scared to hurt your feelings and two you're scary at hell

Astrid-do I still have to do the dare

Hiccup-yes you do

Astrid-you know Hiccup sometimes I hate you

At Astrid put the cup of Yak-Nog back to her mouth,Astrid fought to not vomit but luckily for her she almost finish with it until she have enough and vomited on the side of the table.

Astrid-you know guy I suddenly don't feel good,I think I should go home and take a nap

Hiccup-yeah I think that good idea Astrid goodnight

Astrid-night guy

Fishleg-hey guy it almost midnight I think we should go home so night

Soon Heather,Snotlont,and Tuffnut leave,Tuffnut was about to leave when Hiccup grab her arm

Hiccup-Tuffnut where are you going

Ruffnut-home why

Hiccup-remember you say you going to help me rewrite my journey

Ruffnut-oooh yeah Tuffnut can you tell mom and dad I going to be late

Tuffnut-Ok

Hiccup and Ruffnut leave the Meade Hall to go to Hiccup's house at they open the front they find Stock seating in front of the fireplace,Stock turn to see Hiccup and Ruffnut at the front door

Stock-does Ruffnut and Tuffnut destroy something again

Hiccup-no dad Ruffnut here to help me rewrite my journey

Stock-what happen to your old one

Hiccup-Snotlont

Stock-ok goodnight Hiccup

Hiccup-night dad

After Stock when to his room,Hiccup led Ruffnut to his room to work on the journey after awhile Ruffnut decided to see what Hiccup is writing

Ruffnut-What you writing

Hiccup-nothing(covering the paper)

Ruffnut-you hiding it now I have to see(trying to grab the paper)

Hiccup-no Ruffnut it something personal

Ruffnut-come on Hiccup just one small look please

Hiccup-the answer is still no

Ruffnut-than you left me no other choice to trickle you

Hiccup-no Ruffnut

Ruffnut began to trickle Hiccup on his side cause him to trip his chair cause him to fall on his fell Hiccup pick himself up only to stop to see Ruffnut under open her eye to see herself looking it to the green eye of find themself lock in each other eye not relating how close they're lip are to each other

Hiccup-you have beautiful eye do you know that

Ruffnut-no like how beautiful your eye are also thank

Hiccup-thank

Ruffnut-I think I should go

Hiccup-ooh yeah sorry(getting off of Ruffnut)

Ruffnut-it ok bye Hiccup

Hiccup-good night Ruffnut see you I the morning

Before Ruffnut leave, she turn around and kiss Hiccup on the cheek and ran out the door and Toothless pop his head on Hiccup's shoulder looking at Hiccup

Hiccup-what you looking at

**And done so how you guy like it leave a comment and if you have any Truth or Dare request and idea for the story leave in the comments ArmyHumphrey out peace **


	4. Author's Notw

**Hey reader I be getting comment to change the story from a Ruffcup to a Hiccstrid, sorry to disappoint you guy but is staying a Ruffcup story.I am going to do some Hiccstrid story but mostly Ruffcup, Heather x Hiccup, and Camicazi x Hiccup. Also I be getting comment about my grammar i know my grammar is bad so I asking you guy to help me with my grammar so PM me my last two chapter with the correct grammar if i like your correction if you want, you can become my that it so no Hiccstrid story, Grammar correction, and leave some Truth or Dare comment ArmyHumphrey out peace**


End file.
